I always, always get what I want
by Piratesforever
Summary: I always get what I want, a one-shot for Crystalyna du starrvan. A certain pirate captain tries tricking a young songstress into giving him a kiss! Does he succeed? Read to find out! r&r? If you would like to request a one-shot, send a pm!


**I always get what I want, a One-Shot**

**Whoop! One-shot for a miss Crystalyna du starrvan! Its a long one! Here we go!**

**

* * *

**Crystal held the long note at the end of her song skillfully, causing a loud chorus of cheers from the customers around the bar. Her golden honey eyes scanned the crowd, searching for her boss, who gave her a wave to signal another song. She took a deep breath, and once again began to sing a song her father had taught her.

Growing up on a pirate ship had certainly had it's benefits, leaving her in great shape and giving opportunity to learn sea-shanties and stories alike. And as she walked along stage, trying to keep the crowd interested, she thought back to her childhood days.

Her father showing her all the ropes, the sails...teaching her proper names of all the ships parts, and of course, the basics of fighting. Over the years, she had applied her own style to everything she did, making fights against her unpredictable and thus very hard to win, which also made her father very proud. He would tell her that once she grew older, she could captain her own ship. But Crystal had decided to explore what land had to offer before she became a captain.

And as she strutted about on stage, she didn't regret it. The crowd cat whistled and hollered as she flipped her auburn hair around and seductively wiggled her hips. Working in a bar had taught her the clever tricks she needed to get money, and putting on a grand display was essential. Then she looked directly at a man in the audience, and sang just to him. He ogled her, dug in his pockets and produced a couple of coins, and threw them up on to stage for Crystal, who in return gave a wink. More men started waving money around for her, but the song had ended. She started picking coins off the stage and shoving them down her dress for safe keeping.

"One more, sweetheart!" a man called from a table in the back.

"Sorry gentlemen," she smirked.

"My shift is up!" she called to the crowd as she jumped off the platform, making her way to her boss in the back room, where she divided the cash in half.

"Good haul tonight, Silverwood." he said gruffly, As he observed the coins greedily.

"You got that right." answered Crystal, as she stuffed her remaining dollars back down her dress. Little did her boss know, she hadn't been dividing the money equally ever since she began singing in_ the leaky long boat _inn and tavern, making her double rich than what she would have been. Pirate!

"Have a good rest, tomorrow there's going to be a few ships docking." he said, putting his money in a safe that she had seen him open countless times.

"Yes, sir" she responded, heading up stairs to a room that was her own. But as she began her climb, she accidentally hit someone who was on their way down, falling backwards to the ground and successfully gashing her elbow open on the rail. She lay on the ground at the bottom a moment before she decided to get up. Although her elbow was furiously protesting the movement, she pushed herself up angrily to see who had caused her to fall.

"Who do you think you are?! She screeched at the man who had knocked her over. He was at the bottom of the stairs now.

"Watch were your goin', you careless oaf!" Crystal reprimanded.

The man just gave her a sheepish look and pointed to her elbow. Crystal looked down, only just noticing the blood slowly travelling down her forearm.

"Great, look what you've done!" she muttered, wiping her elbow off on the mans shirt, leaving his shirt stained with blood. He held up his hands and pointed at his mouth, opening it to reveal the remainder of a tongue. Crystal winced. He shook his head back and forth, signifying he can't speak.

"Aye, you got it worse the me, I 'spose." she said, letting him pass by her, as she sat on the steps to fix her cut. A mute had knocked her over! Of all people...

"Need some help, darling?" at first, she couldn't tell that sentence was directed at her. But then a pair of feet appeared in her vision, and she looked up to see a man with a golden toothed grin gazing at her. It must have been a sight to see a woman sitting on stairs, trying in vain to twist her arm around and assess the damage.

"I can do it myself thank you very much," Crystal snapped, attempting and failing to fix her wound.

"Who are ye tryin' to kid, luv? Yourself?" he questioned smartly.

Crystal glared at him but remained silent. He was right, she couldn't fix it herself. He knelt down and ripped a strip of fabric off her dress. Then he secured it around her arm gently. Crystal liked watching him as he worked.

She knew exactly who this man was. Her father had been great friends with him for a while, until he had disappeared on another random adventure and was never seen by captain Silverwood again. Crystal was too young at the time to understand who the man talking to her daddy was. But as she grew older, her dad had told her numerous stories of this man, and even as he fixed her cut, she still felt as if she knew nothing about Captain Jack Sparrow.

"Why are you helping me?" she questioned.

"No reason," he said, then added "Other then rippin' off your clothes and tyin' ye up with 'em." he winked.

"Oh, aren't you are a_ clever _one!" she laughed.

Jack actually seemed surprised and raised a hand to his cheek unconsciously. No slaps yet, Jackie!

"Your captain Sparrow, I presume?"

"The one the only, at your _service_, luv." he replied, emphasizing the word service. He twisted his moustache, feeling considerably better at his choice in lass tonight.

"That's what I thought." Crystal said, pushing herself up with her good arm.

"I'm Crystal Silverwood." she said, finally standing at her full height. He was only an inch or two taller than her. The captain grinned, and she took this time to observe his other features.

His dark hair was dreaded and braided, with trinkets and such weaved through it. A dirty crimson bandanna held it all out of his face and a black tricorn hat sat atop it. The beard on his chin separated into two braided strands, and his moustache curved ever so slightly upwards. Chocolate brown eyes stared into her golden ones with an unreadable expression.

"Silverwood, aye?" he asked after a silent moment. Crystal became a little shy. Now normally, Crystal would never, ever be shy. But something about Jack made her face heat up.

"Aye, Silverwood." she turned her head so he wouldn't see her blushing. Jack seemed to remember something familiar about the name from long ago, but didn't bring the subject back up.

"I beleive you were headin' upstairs luv." he reminded her.

"I...uh...yes! I was. Forgot. Sorry." Crystal mentally slapped herself from sounding so stupid.

"No need to apologize, Miss Silverwood. I can't blame ye for forgetting everything once ye got a look at me. Look at yer blush, you can't resist me!" he grinned, eyes sparkling.

Crystal barked out a laugh before turning and heading upstairs. Jack watched her go before he remembered something.

"I never got a thanks, luv!" he called after her.

She stopped mid-step at the top, and whipped her head around to see him leaning against the wall at the bottom of the stairs, smirking up at her, and getting a good look at her behind.

"Oh really?" she called back, turning around and placing her hands on her hips.

"Really." he replied huskily, stepping forward with his arms crossed over his chest, eyeing her.

"And I'm content as a cucumber to keep _this_ until I get one." He said, as he held up her ring. The ring that her mother had given her... She felt her stomach drop.

"Give it back, **right now**!" She snapped, fearing that she would never get it back...the only thing left of her beautiful mother.

"Say thank you, luv."

"No! Never! You stole from me!"

"Pirate!"

"That's no excuse, you wretched, hideous buffoon!"

"I believe it is. Thank me and I'll give it back te ya."

Crystal was furious.

"_Never! _Why would I thank you if you stole something from me!"

Jack smiled.

"That was after I helped ye with yer scratch, miss Silverwood. And that is what you forgot to thank me for, aye? Where are your manners young missy?"

"Pirate!" she spat back, smirking at how she had used his word back at him.

"You don't look like a pirate, luv."

That was it. The straw that broke the camel's back. Crystal stomped down the stairs, over to the captain, and stared furiously into his eyes.

"You give it back **right now**, _Sparrow_, or else!" she spat.

"Persuade me." challenged Jack, as he slipped the ring into his pocket.

"Give it back before I bloody well decapitate you!" she screeched.

Jack didn't faulter. Crystal huffed.

"Give it to me...and I'll give you..... Um..."

She couldn't think of anything to offer! Crystal was going to loose her ring forever! Her father had been wrong about Jack Sparrow. He wasn't really a good man, he was a terrible thief who didn't give a flying whoop about anyone else! Crystal almost broke into tears. But she held them back._ I will NOT cry in front of him_, she thought, determined.

"A kiss!" Jack suggested, grinning.

Crystal laughed in his face.

"Yeah, you'd like that, wouldn't you?" Sarcasm dripped from her words.

"Yes, actually." Jack stated, matter-of-factly.

Crystals laughter immediately stopped.

"And I'll accept nothing less!" he added, grinning wider at her shocked expression.

"No way!" she refused.

"What a shame, luv. It's such a pretty ring, too." he said, turning to walk away.

"Wait!" Crystal pleaded.

"I knew you couldn't resist love." said Jack, turning around to face her, grinning ear to ear.

"Don't get it twisted. You left me no choice!" said Crystal, poking him forcefully in the shoulder.

"Aye...Best not wallow in the past though, luv!" stated Jack.

"Its not the past if it happened just a mere five seconds ago!"

"Get on with it luv, I don't have all night. Or I _could_, if you wanted..." he drawled, with a Cheshire cat grin.

"Ugh. I'll take the kiss, in that case. Give me the ring, and I'll try to stomach it."

"You wound me, luv. But no can do. I've seen that trick before. Kiss first, ring second." he clarified.

"Fine. Your a pig, you know that?" she stated, as she advanced closer to him.

"So I've been told." he said, as he stepped forward.

They closed the distance between each oter and she stood awkwardly in front of him.

"I 'spose I should... do it now...eh?" she stalled.

"That's generally the idea, luv!" Jack announced cheerfully.

"Okay...Here goes..." she said, slowly tilting her head upwards and looking into his deep, dark eyes. She leaned forward, and her lips almost touched his. He brought his hand up to feel her silky reddish-brown hair, and pulled her closer... And she quickly kissed him on the _cheek_! She pulled back, satisfied, with the ring in her hand. She had stealthily pick-pocketed it from him when he was wrapped up with the thought of a kiss!

Jack was no longer smirking.

"You see, _Captain Sparrow_, you did not specify where you wanted the kiss. But it was indeed a kiss was it not? And now that I've got my ring, I'll be on my way!" Crystal laughed heartily and turned to head upstairs.

"She cheated..." said Jack, as Cotton the mute walked up next to him. They both watched Crystal ascend the stairs, hearing how she laughed as she went.

"Well I'll be damned...She is a pirate...Daughter of Captain Silverwood, I presume," he said, glancing at Mister Cotton.

"An old friend o' mine..."

Crystal disappeared at the top of the stairs.

"That cute little devil owes me a kiss, you know!" he said, nodding his head at the stairs where Crystal had left. Cotton just shook his head. Jack knew something Crystal didn't, though. He would get a proper kiss from her, one way or another....because he wanted it. And he _always_ gets what he wants!

* * *

**Yay! What did you think? I hope Crystal matches your idea, Crystalyna! If anyone else would like a one-shot, send a pm! But don't forget to review before you head out!**


End file.
